<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sulfur, Dust, and Clay by AlphaShortie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765908">Sulfur, Dust, and Clay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShortie/pseuds/AlphaShortie'>AlphaShortie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, I got soft in the horny chat again, Licking, M/M, Mating Rituals, Scenting, firbolgs purr, handjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShortie/pseuds/AlphaShortie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caduceus and Eodwulf have been meeting regularly for several weeks now, slowly building their relationship and trust with each other while tending to some specific needs. Eodwulf decides he's ready to the relationship a step further. </p><p> </p><p>PWP with some feelings and introspection</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sulfur, Dust, and Clay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was easy, with Eodwulf. There was some kind of deeper understanding of longing and want and craving just the baser touch of another person- not for release, necessarily, but for intimacy. For pure, unadulterated existence in the space of another. It was easy to look into Eodwulf and see that same longing, the ache in his gaze that betrayed the strength he projected. With weeks of unfortunately infrequent visits, they grew into this easy intimacy. They cared for and nurtured this connection between them, worked diligently to break down walls that had been so carefully stacked around each of them, regarded each other with profound respect and firm grasps that kept the other grounded, humble, and encouraged all the same. They filled gaps in each other like water seeping into dry, cracked dirt at the end of a drought. </p><p>They sought each other out as often as they conceivably could with the chaos of the Mighty Nein’s escapades along with Eodwulf’s own responsibilities and shadows within the Empire. But as soon as there was a well-aligned break, if even for a night, they found each other. Magic was a wonderful thing in that regard. It allowed Caduceus to teleport to this tavern on the far side of Rexxentrum, where he sat amongst a boisterous crowd of young people and older mages alike. It was a much more welcome chaos that that of his travels with the Mighty Nein- this chaos wasn’t dangerous. This chaos was controlled, innocent as chaos could be. His ears twitched wildly as he sat in the corner farthest from the door, nearest the stairs to the second level where he had already sorted out a room for the night. </p><p>It wasn’t… the nicest of places to stay, but it was still considerably nicer than many of the places he had spent the night before. He had his staff propped up against the wall beside him, his hands curled around a mug of pleasantly warmed wine, the aroma of spices seeping deep into his bones after what felt like days of unending travel in the steadily dropping temperatures of the north. He took a deep breath, allowing his eyes to shut as he lifted the mug to his lips and took a long sip of the delicately sweet wine. It was a day of celebration; he was allowed to partake in some spirits if he wanted to. </p><p>The tavern around him swelled for a moment, attention shifting to the door as it opened and sent swirls of frigid air through the otherwise warm establishment. Caduceus cast his gaze towards the hearth situated in the corner, sending a spark of his thaumaturgy to assist the dulling flames against the onslaught. He closed his eyes once more, and sank just slightly into his coat, tucking his nose under his scarf and breathing deeply. It wasn’t, technically, his scarf. It was dark brown, with fleece lining that was perfect to stave off the bite of winter’s cold. But, it also had a distinct scent- sulfur, dust, and the zing of sweat and lightning. At its surface level, it smelled like a wizard who was also a paladin. At its deeper levels, Caduceus could pick out the notes that made it so distinctly Eodwulf’s. </p><p>As he took a deep breath of the fading scent, his ear twitched at approaching footsteps. Pristine boots, soles still firm despite the wet nature of the season clicking softly across the wooden floors and coming to stop by his table. Caduceus smiled without opening his eyes, nose crinkling from its hiding spot beneath the scarf. </p><p>“Caduceus.” A low, rumbling voice that spoke of no-nonsense sounded much closer to a purr to Caduceus’ fuzzy ears. Caduceus blinked open his eyes, lifting his face from the scarf to grin and nod politely at the broad mage before him. He gestured to the seat across from him with a spread hand, and mentally reminded himself to mind his manners while they were still in public. </p><p>That didn’t stop him from sliding his tail immediately into Eodwulf’s lap, however. </p><p>“I’m nearly finished this drink, if you don’t mind waiting just a few more moments. Here, it’s honestly pretty delicious.” Caduceus murmured, setting his mug on the table and sliding it across towards Eodwulf’s waiting hand. He regarded it for a moment, brow lifting before he raised it to his lips and took a tentative sip. Caduceus watched him swallow, tongue darting out to lick his lips mindlessly in time to the bob of Eodwulf’s adam’s apple. “I don’t know that I’ve had any spirits that have been quite this easy to drink.” He added, lifting his gaze back to Eodwulf’s face as he accepted the mug back into his own hands. He didn’t miss the way Eodwulf’s gloved fingers lingered for a moment longer than strictly necessary. </p><p>“Spiced wine is a seasonal treat. Sweeter than my personal taste, but nice now and then.” Eodwulf said appraisingly, nonchalantly settling one hand on his lap. From one moment to the next, Caduceus’ tail was wrapped around Eodwulf’s deft fingers, the mage’s thumb rubbing gentle circles at the tip where the frocks of fur sprouted in longer pink tufts. Caduceus was thankful for the sudden gust of cool air through the tavern, for the simple gesture had shivers going through his entire body and putting his hair on end. </p><p>“Perhaps we’ll have time for a treat after we get sufficiently warmed up. Your walk wasn’t terrible, I hope.” Caduceus murmured, keeping the conversation surface level and easy as he sipped on the last bit of his wine. There were prying eyes and prying ears everywhere in this peace forsaken city, Caduceus wasn’t going to be the reason Eodwulf faced any kind of unnecessary repercussions for his indulgence. </p><p>“The walk was cold, but no more or less so than any other night in winter. Lucky it stopped snowing. I’d hate to spend an evening with you wet from melted snow.” Eodwulf mused, the gentle rolling of his accent curling like music around Caduceus’ ears. His fingers were still teasing and rubbing at his tail beneath the table, the slight movements hidden surprisingly well within Eodwulf’s straight posture. He was wearing simple clothing, a wool coat with a scarf tucked beneath the breast and a pair of fleeced leather gloves. All black, save for the scarf, which all but shouted with its pale teal color. The sight of it warmed Caduceus to the core, despite having a scarf of his own. </p><p>“Being cold and wet is never a pleasant thing unless a bath house or a hot spring is in order.” Caduceus mused, tipping back the rest of his wine and savoring the pleasant sharp taste on his tongue while it warmed his insides. He hummed softly, eyes closing and lips quirking into a smile before his breath hitched in a shocked gasp. His tail was yanked on- not maliciously, in any way- and he found himself slipping just slightly down in his seat. When he looked up, Eodwulf’s gaze was molten, his pupils blown wide and his cheeks flushed, but his expression wasn’t… hunger. It felt different, more determined, more… soft. Caduceus tilted his head, feeling his cheeks flush in response.</p><p>He swallowed thickly, his tongue darting out to wet his lips subconsciously, Eodwulf’s attentive gaze not lost on Caduceus’ keen perception. “Okay.” He breathed, his tail twitching and curling in Eodwulf’s commanding grasp. So he was in a mood tonight, it seemed. They bounced, in terms of the, uh… giving and receiving. They were both eager to please, so the division of roles was not something difficult to decide on. They didn’t really decide on anything at all, if he was being honest. It was like everything else about their connection- it flowed and bloomed on its own, it moved and shifted naturally, and they read each other’s energy with ease. Tonight, it seemed Eodwulf had a need. Caduceus was going to be happy to see that it was taken care of. </p><p>Eodwulf released his tail, casting his dark gaze to the stairs before looking back to Caduceus. Caduceus confirmed with a nod, and started to shift himself out of his chair. He took up his staff in one hand, and fished out a nondescript iron key from his coat pocket as Eodwulf rounded the table. With nary a glance behind him, Eodwulf put his hand to Caduceus’ lower back and started to guide him up the stairs. </p><p>Eodwulf’s touch was supportive, kind despite its insistence, aware and cautious of Caduceus’ bum knee. It hadn’t been too bad while they traveled the Menagerie Coast, the warm temperate weather good to his bones. The dry winter was another story entirely, and Caduceus had discovered the longer he stayed this far north the stiffer his knee got. He was barely a young adult in firbolg terms, it was almost embarrassing to be aching like this already. But, here he was. Not that it bothered him in this particular instance, Eodwulf’s touch like a sear to his skin even through the many layers of clothing. Caduceus found himself giving in just a tiny bit to the additional support as they made their way down the hall to their room. </p><p>Caduceus unlocked the door and swung it open, ducking his head to avoid the doorframe. He hung the key on a hook by the door so it wouldn’t get lost in their due hubbub, and set to taking off his long purple coat. He had barely gotten it off before there were hands at his hips, resting over the silk sash he kept so neatly tied even despite it being hidden a majority of the time now. The hands slipped around to his front, untying the careful knot of the sash and lifting it from his waist. Caduceus watched as Eodwulf folded it delicately, placing it over the back of a chair so it wouldn’t wrinkle. </p><p>“Leave the scarf on.” Eodwulf murmured, turning to face Caduceus. His rough hands reached towards his face, and Caduceus eagerly leaned down to meet his touch. Eodwulf’s thumb traced his cheekbone, his thick fingers settling to firmly grasp his sharp jawline. “I want to smell you on it until our next meeting.” He said, his voice dropping to that place where it was more rumble than timbre. </p><p>All Caduceus felt was heat. The scarves had initially been given to each other as promises, as a touch of encouragement and determination while they were apart, to keep each other warm when they could not physically inhabit each other’s beds and ward off the bite of winter. Caduceus had thought the scent aspect would be lost on Eodwulf. He had assumed that a human wouldn’t be able to detect something like that, nor had he thought that something humans engaged in. Firbolgs were so sense driven, living and breathing in the sounds and tastes and smells of the world around them. It was… something of a sentiment, to want someone else to smell like you, to be able to carry their scent yourself. It was far deeper than just a familiar comfort, for firbolgs.</p><p>But Eodwulf couldn’t know that, could he? The doubt in Caduceus’ mind didn’t stop the way his blood was rushing south, sending tingles to the tips of his toes and the top of his head. He realized, belatedly, that he had been staring and holding his breath. He blinked, sucking in a breath that was certainly more rushed than he intended. “That can be accommodated.” He murmured, matching the playful, dark cadence of Eodwulf’s request. </p><p>Eodwulf didn’t move right away. His dark gaze was still searching Caduceus’, those wide, blown pupils still digging deeper into Caduceus’ soul than anyone else he had ever known. It made his neck tingle, made his palms sweat, his heart beat irregular patterns against his ribs. He tilted his head into Eodwulf’s palm, ears twitching impatiently for whatever Eodwulf had to say. </p><p>And then they were kissing. Eodwulf’s lips were warm, a little rough from the weather, and demanding. Caduceus yielded easily, eyes blinking once before closing and settling deep into the kiss. It turned heavy almost immediately, Eodwulf guiding Caduceus’s head with the firm grasp still at his jaw, tilting him just right so that his tongue could press easily through the seam of his lips. Caduceus sighed through his nose, lifting his arms to settle over- oh, when had he taken his shirt off? Huh, that was exciting- Eodwulf’s bare shoulders. His tail skittered over Eodwulf’s leg, curling around his calf as the mage dragged his lower lip between his teeth. While Caduceus was left gasping from the sensation, Eodwulf pulled him lower, placing his lips at Caduceus’ ear. </p><p>“I’ve done my research, Caduceus. I know what it means.” Eodwulf’s voice was barely a whisper, his breath ghosting over the sensitive hairs of Caduceus’ ear and making it twitch. Caduceus nearly crumbled to his knees. He gasped again, his hands lifting to cradle Eodwulf’s face in his hands. Caduceus felt like he wasn’t breathing anymore as he stared into Eodwulf’s unwavering gaze, his pulse beating steadily against the pad of his pinky finger. </p><p>Courtship, then. Honest, official courtship.</p><p>“Wow.” Caduceus murmured, blinking again as a smile tweaked the corner of his lips. “Huh.” He huffed, grinning himself dopey in disbelief. Courtship. He blinked again, shaking his head slightly as his cheeks twitched from the force of the grin. “Wow, that’s… that’s just… wow.” Caduceus breathed, finally leaning down and pressing a hungry kiss to Eodwulf’s mouth as the moment caught up with him. His throat ached, like he was going to cry about it. His heart felt like butterflies, eager and delicate but safe within the meadow of Eodwulf’s arms. “Wear mine, too. Keep it on.” He said softly against Eodwulf’s mouth, his hands drifting down Eodwulf’s body as he pressed kisses along the way.<br/>
He wanted the rest of Eodwulf’s clothing gone. He wanted him bare, so they could press against each other and share in the other’s scent more potently. He was shifting himself down onto his knees, hands sliding over Eodwulf’s hips when the mage’s hand found its way into Caduceus’ hair and tugged him back up. “Your knee’s stiff from the cold as it is, settle on the bed. I’ll take care of you.” Eodwulf murmured, gazing deep into Caduceus’ eyes as he held him at eye level before sliding his hand from Caduceus’ hair to cradle his cheek once more and press a kiss to his mouth. “Go.” </p><p>And so, Caduceus went. He shuffled out of his undercoat and his tunic on the way, tossing them haphazardly on the ground in his excitement. He climbed onto the inn bed, pleased at the gentle creak from the frame. It was fun when the bed was loud, the creaky springs were a fun sensation to his ears and… well, he liked when people were aware of his good fortune. It may be selfish and proud to feel that way, but it was nice. The knowing looks from strangers in the inn were like an instant boost to his confidence. He bounced a little as he shifted his way up the bed, settling against the headrest to watch as Eodwulf stripped. </p><p>Eodwulf was a gift straight from Melora, he was sure. The Wildmother must have conspired with the Raven Queen to have granted them such sweet harmony, such blissful easy pleasure at the other’s hands. He was broad, beautifully thick with muscle with the richest dusting of hair across his chest, groin, and legs. And… oh, bless him, Caduceus wouldn’t have to be subtle about relishing in the scent of him. He could bury his nose wherever he wanted to and breathe, mark himself in Eodwulf’s rich musky smell so he could smell it for days to come. Eodwulf was confident and sure, had been so willing to be open with Caduceus about his fears and struggles despite his persona of complete control. He wasn’t afraid of voicing his wants and needs, and encouraged Caduceus do the same. They cared for each other, they saw each other, and in a world where both were in constant danger they were safe together.</p><p>It was also a little bit funny looking at Eodwulf naked with nothing but a teal scarf around his neck, the ends dangling just over his nipples. Caduceus snorted. “It’s a look.” He purred, grinning at Eodwulf as he made his way to the bed. Eodwulf returned his grin, climbing onto the bed to sit astride Caduceus and slide his hand up his lightly furred torso. Pushing the fur against the grain had Caduceus rumbling pleasantly, tilting his head back as Eodwulf raked his fingernails back down, dragging deliberately over Caduceus’ dusky pink nipples to make him groan in pain driven pleasure. </p><p>“I’m going to go first. You can take anything you want when I’m finished. Okay?” Eodwulf murmured, his gaze heating Caduceus’ skin as it dragged slowly down his body. Caduceus lifted his hand to Eodwulf’s cheek and leaned in for a quick but deep kiss, nodding his approval to his partner. </p><p>“That sounds great.” He murmured, voice quivering just slightly as Eodwulf immediately shifted down his body, hands grabbing at Caduceus’ pants. He had removed this style plenty of times before and he and Caduceus had a near fool-proof rhythm at this point. Eodwulf made quick work of the tie at the front, and Caduceus knew exactly when to lift his hips so Eodwulf could ease them off. The mage was efficient and confident, and Caduceus was deeply grateful for that as Eodwulf sank down. </p><p>Caduceus was being yanked down the bed before he knew it, his head thunking back against the pillow. “Lie down, liebling.” He murmured, not even glancing at Caduceus as he leaned down to rub his cheek over the fuzz of Caduceus’ calves, lifting Caduceus’ leg to push his nose at the underside of his knee and sigh against the soft fur there. Caduceus knew this wasn’t much for Eodwulf, it wasn’t possible for his human senses to pick up on the nuances of this ritual, but it had heat pooling in Caduceus’ gut all the same. Eodwulf’s tongue darted out, swiping firm and sure at the back of Caduceus’ knee until the fine fur there was wet and spiky. Eodwulf switched to the other leg, his hands sliding over Caduceus’ foot and squeezing at his toes as he nuzzled into Caduceus’ other calf and laved attention over the back of this knee as well. </p><p>Caduceus’ eyes were rolling into the back of his head from the sheer overwhelming sensation of being courted like this, of having Eodwulf go out of his way to learn and attune himself to Caduceus’ needs in this situation. That Eodwulf would learn so much about his people that he would seek out this deeply intrinsic tradition, understand its meaning and present it to Caduceus in such a straightforward, honest way had Caduceus surging with emotion. </p><p>He knew there were tears at his eyes, but he could think about those later, because the teasing breaths at his inner thighs had his stomach clenching and his body arching in on itself. It was both terribly ticklish and deeply arousing at the same time, and he was groaning before he knew it, throwing his head back on the pillows as Eodwulf’s tongue and nose explored the expanse of his bony legs. Eodwulf was firm and sure, exploring with his hands as well as his nose and mouth as he made sure to cover every inch of Caduceus he could reach, and exchange the smell of Caduceus onto his own skin. Caduceus would do a more thorough job of that soon enough. </p><p>Eodwulf pressed ever closer to Caduceus’ groin, his breaths coming closer and closer to the tender, sensitive flesh, sending sparks up Caduceus’ spine and behind his eyelids as he forced his body to stay relaxed and patient. He didn’t want this to go too quickly- he wanted to savor each and every second of this life changing moment. The first step of courtship, this physical claiming of the other that signified more than just physical relief, that told everyone else I intend my heart to another. Caduceus reached down, running his fingers over Eodwulf’s hair and petting gently as he crept his way up Caduceus’ body, skipping deliberately over his arousal. </p><p>Eodwulf made his way to Caduceus’ chest next, laving his tongue over Caduceus’ nipples and giving them a firm drag of his teeth to leave Caduceus arching off of the bed once more, the tails of his own scarf slipping to the sides and pooling on the pillow. Caduceus moaned low in his chest, eyes squeezing shut and fingers curling in Eodwulf’s hair as the mage set his mouth around one nipple and sucked. Caduceus cried out softly, panting as Eodwulf let up the pressure and gave the nub a soothing lick. He pressed his nose to the wet flesh, and then followed with the corners of his mouth. He kept moving steadily upwards, Caduceus’ heart clenching as Eodwulf nudged his nose up into his armpits, rubbing his nose and cheeks there while his hands slid up Caduceus’ ribs. Humans were so odd about armpit stink, it made Caduceus ache a little bit that Eodwulf would be so willing to throw aside learned ideas to give him this. </p><p>Eodwulf huffed a soft laughing breath over Caduceus’ face as he perched himself up on his hands and knees, leaning down to touch their noses together before he rubbed his cheek firmly against Caduceus’, sharing their combined scents. Eodwulf caught Caduceus’ mouth in a deep, licking kiss before the mage shuffled back down Caduceus’ body to push the edge of the scarf up with one hand. He pushed his face into Caduceus’ neck, biting and kissing and nuzzling every inch of him he could reach. Soft moans rippled almost like a purr from Caduceus’ chest as he laid and basked in this attention. His tail whipped somewhere at the end of the bed, smacking into the mattress when Eodwulf nibbled at the underside of his jaw, the gentle pinch enough to have Caduceus’ hands in Eodwulf’s hair once again. Eodwulf growled, low and rumbly against his throat before he nibbled his way along Caduceus’ jawline, pulling more rasping moans and purrs from the firbolg. With a final, broad lick, Eodwulf made his way back down Caduceus’ body.</p><p>Caduceus pushed himself up onto his elbows to try and watch Eodwulf and figure out his next course of action, his brain so fuzzy and full of rose petals that he wasn’t entirely sure why there was a nagging voice telling him to lie back down. And then Eodwulf was looking up at him with heat in his eyes, a hand going to Caduceus’ chest to gently urge him back. “Lie down, liebling.” He repeated, the Zemnian endearment making Caduceus grin as he flopped straight back onto the bed. He sighed as Eodwulf’s hands pressed to the insides of his knees, gently guiding his legs open. Caduceus melted into Eodwulf’s guidance, going easily where he was directed until his legs were splayed as far to the sides as he could get them with his limited flexibility. </p><p>And then, there was a nose at the seam of his thigh and groin, followed instantaneously by his loud, bellowing moan of pleasure and surprise. Caduceus’ hands were grasping at air, seeking Eodwulf with his touch to beg him for more, please. Eodwulf’s hand found Caduceus’, weaving their fingers together as he dragged tongue and nose and cheek over Caduceus’ arousal. He swiped over Caduceus’ hole with long, broad strokes of his tongue, following them with enthusiastic snuffles of air as he mimed scenting. It was sending pleasant sparks of heat up his spine, through his toes, making his fingers tingle where they held tight to Eodwulf’s. </p><p>It felt like Eodwulf was nosing through his pubic hair for both hours and mere seconds, the moisture left behind making Caduceus shiver as it was exposed to the cool air. He heaved a shuddering breath as Eodwulf licked a single stripe up Caduceus’ cock, sighing heavily as the wet heat was removed. Caduceus could feel the weight of the bed shifting, and he opened his eyes to be met with Eodwulf hovering over him, leaning down to press warm, wet kisses to his mouth. </p><p>Caduceus dragged his hands over Eodwulf’s back, one hand clamping over the back of his neck as he directed the kiss into something firmer and headier. He pressed up against Eodwulf, trusting the thick man to be able to support his weight as he arched their chests together. He bit lightly at Eodwulf’s lips, sucking in desperate breaths between the rolling of their lips as he slowly shifted himself to sit back up. “My turn.” Caduceus rumbled, voice underlain with pleased purrs. “It’s my turn, I want to taste you.” Caduceus hummed low in his throat as he turned his head so that Eodwulf’s kiss fell on his cheek. “Lie down, bug.” </p><p>And with that, Caduceus shifted slowly, his hands guiding Eodwulf to lie comfortably on the inn bed. Caduceus perched himself on the edge of the mattress as Eodwulf settled himself, the backs of his knuckles stroking reverently over Eodwulf’s strong cheekbones and down his jawline until he had stretched his arms over his head. “I am at your will.” Eodwulf murmured, turning and smiling warmly up at Caduceus before nodding down at his naked, expansive body. </p><p>Caduceus crawled over Eodwulf’s body, throwing one leg over each side of Eodwulf’s hips, his hands sliding over Eodwulf’s stomach and chest and sides before leaning down and burying his nose in the rich curls of hair scattered over his sternum. Caduceus closed his eyes, breathing deeply before laving his tongue over one pec, and promptly biting down, dragging his teeth over the soft flesh and humming his approval at Eodwulf’s harsh curse. He shuffled down Eodwulf’s body, breathing and bathing in the rich scent of him. He was sulfur, and dust, and that zing of electricity. He was coal and a warm hearth, spicy and earthy and dark. Caduceus could wear this scent forever, if Eodwulf would have him. </p><p>Caduceus shoved his nose and his tongue everywhere he could reach, over each curve and dip of muscle, over each rough scar, kissed and nuzzled over each bump and ridge embedded in his arms, and spent a nearly embarrassing amount of time just breathing in the smell of Eodwulf at the crease of his thigh and his groin. Caduceus dragged his tongue over Eodwulf’s cock, his flat tongue working up the shaft in a long, even stripe. He looked up through his lashes at Eodwulf, and drank in the sight of him flushed from the chest up. Eodwulf was heaving low rumbling groans, his hands curling in the sheets at his sides. Caduceus hummed his satisfaction at the sight, closed his lips around the weeping head of Eodwulf’s cock and gave a harsh suck. Eodwulf all but growled, his hips lifting off the bed before he could catch himself, Caduceus easily opening his mouth wider to let Eodwulf thrust without obstruction. He hummed at the salty taste of Eodwulf on his tongue, eyes shutting in pleasure as Eodwulf took a moment to shallowly thrust into the wet warm heat of Caduceus’ mouth. </p><p>Caduceus pulled off of Eodwulf’s cock with a pop, sighing as he wrapped his hand around Eodwulf’s shaft and swiped his tongue over his lips. He stroked Eodwulf a few times, putting his nose and mouth at the base of his shaft, kissing and sucking at the soft flesh there until a hand at his hair was urging him up. Caduceus went slowly, his body and mind languid in his state of blissed out pleasure. Eodwulf beckoned him up the bed, shifting onto his side and urging Caduceus to do the same. Caduceus more flopped onto his side, his limbs still tingling with the rush of adrenaline as he laid his head on the pillow, face inches from Eodwulf’s. Eodwulf’s arm wrapped around Caduceus’ hip, urging him closer and guiding their legs right back into a tangled mess. </p><p>Caduceus leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against Eodwulf’s and heaving a full body sigh. He closed his eyes, wrapping an arm around Eodwulf’s back and running his palm up and down in slow, soothing strokes. That had been nice. He felt well scented, his body pleasantly damp and muscles slowly coming down from the surge of excitement and leaving him more or less boneless. He was satisfied, content to shuffle down and push his nose passed the folds of the scarf at Eodwulf’s neck and breathe in his scent for the rest of the night. </p><p>He tilted his head back and pressed a kiss to Eodwulf’s forehead, his brain spinning while it came up with what exactly he was going to say, when he felt pressure around his cock. He full body jerked as he felt Eodwulf squeeze their shafts together in one large fist. “O-oooh…” he sighed, voice pitched several octaves higher. His hand curled into Eodwulf’s opposite shoulder, brows pinching together before he relaxed into the touch, giving his consciousness over to the pure overwhelming surge of pleasure from Eodwulf’s touch and adoration. They were together, limbs tangled, breaths shared, heat and passion and sweat slicking their skin as their bodies joined for the first time in this new way. </p><p>They always smelled like each other during and after sex- that’s what sex was. But this deliberate, careful process was worlds away from their usual coupling. It was so much simpler, so much less in terms of exertion and bodies colliding, but it was so much more to Caduceus. His senses were overwhelmed. All that he felt was Eodwulf’s breath on his cheek, his hand firm around them with a grease spell easing the slide of their flesh, the smell of their carefully combined scents flooding his nose and his mouth and the air around him. Eodwulf wanted him. Eodwulf was claiming him. Caduceus whined high in his throat, his other arm wiggling under Eodwulf’s neck to curl around and grasp at the back of his head. His hips shifted, giving little aborted thrusts into Eodwulf’s firm grip. </p><p>“That’s it, seal our promise.” Eodwulf murmured, gently nuzzling his nose against Caduceus’ cheek and forehead, giving little thrusts of his own against Caduceus’ cock. “Make me yours.” The words were whispered in heavily accented Sylvan, dancing over Caduceus’ ears like pure magical energy with the way it had his back arching backwards and then forwards into Eodwulf’s grip, his body quivering and shaking as he spilled into Eodwulf’s hand with a broken grunt. He saw nothing, sparks going off like firecrackers behind his eyes. His limbs felt electrified, but he couldn’t let go of Eodwulf, couldn’t let go of this man who made him feel so safe and so seen and supported. He felt loved when he was with Eodwulf. Not leaned on, not counted on… loved. He curled himself into Eodwulf as close as he could get, heaving breath against the silly, wonderful teal scarf as he gave into the overwhelming sensations and feelings, and let his mind go blank. </p><p>Eodwulf shifted at some point, rolling onto his back and pulling Caduceus onto his chest. Caduceus whined as Eodwulf lifted one of his hands from the firbolg’s back to push his pink hair out of his face. “Sshhh… I have you.” Eodwulf promised, lifting his head to press a kiss to Caduceus’ forehead. “You’re crying.” Eodwulf whispered, as though offering to keep Caduceus’ secret from the empty room. The hand that was in Caduceus’ hair cradled Caduceus’ cheek, swiping away an errant tear with his thumb. </p><p>“I’m overwhelmed.” Caduceus said honestly, taking a deep, shaking breath and turning his head to press his cheek into Eodwulf’s chest. “You wizards and your research.” Caduceus laughed lowly, shaking his head as much as he could without losing his connection to Eodwulf’s skin. He took a deep breath and let it out, and another as Eodwulf’s hand started to stroke over his back. “I think it’s reasonable to assume our goddesses intended for us to meet.” Caduceus murmured, lifting his head and flicking his sweat damp hair to the other side before laying his cheek back down. </p><p>“It was destiny.” Eodwulf said with all the easy confidence and conviction of speaking honest truth. “You were always part of my destiny.” He presses another kiss to Caduceus’ hair, his hands pausing in their stroking for a moment to breathe in the rich, purely Caduceus scent at his scalp. “I didn’t realize this was going to be this… Mm. Utterly arousing.” Eodwulf murmured, his hands picking up their easy rhythm over his back once more. Caduceus snorted a laugh, tucking his head to press his smile into Eodwulf’s clavicle. </p><p>“I’m going to want to do that a lot, so that’s encouraging. I’ve wanted to do that a lot.” Caduceus admitted, rumbling purrs rising from his chest once more. He sighed softly, still catching his breath from his orgasm and the emotional surge of the experience. He closed his eyes, letting himself drift under Eodwulf’s firm hands, one ear pressed to the soft, steady beating of Eodwulf’s heart and his nose tucked under the teal scarf at Eodwulf’s neck. The scent lulled him, warmed him from the inside as the rush of sulfur, dust, and the distinct scent of himself washed through his senses. His tail flicked and curled happily, swishing across the bedsheets in its eagerness. He was just on the edge of sleep, the lights long have since gone out with the assistance of magic, when he grinned mischievously against Eodwulf’s chest.</p><p>“You really have to meet my family.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the Cadwulf server's fault. I have never written fic before, but don't feel like you have to be kind to me. Please share your critiques! This is only the first installment of many more Caduceus-centric love fests. Eodwulf doesn't look like a word anymore :') Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>